


Wet dreams

by that1was



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Strong Language, Wet Dream, bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that1was/pseuds/that1was
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith had a wet dream about Lance and now he has a hard time.</p><p>[ ;) ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Voltron fic I hope I doesn't have to many grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

Keith woke up breathing hard, covered in sweat with wet boxers. At first he just thought he wet his bed,even though that would be extremely embarrassing for someone in his age, but when he moved the covers he saw white substance. Memories of the dream started rushing in his mind making his body feel like he was set on fire. Lance’s hands roaming his body, lips moving down his neck and hips grinding together. Keith felt embarrassed about the dream but he also kinda wanted that it wasn’t just a dream. He got up sighing and went to change the sheets before hitting the shower. Cold water started running down his back making him shiver and he was reminded of the scene where Lance was whispering dirty things in his ear, his breath caressing sensitive skin on Keit’s neck making the hair on his body stand up. Snap out of it! Keith turned so he was facing the shower and let the cold water drip down his face while tried to stop his heart from jumping out of the chest. After that his mind was back to normal, or at least it was until he saw Lance in the dining room licking goo from his spoon and his throat went dry. His mind formed a picture of Lance getting down on him, his lips closing around the base of his cock before moving up and down. His pants just got a little tighter. Lance’s voice snapped him back to reality. He just realised that he was standing at the door for at least 5 minutes just staring at Lance.

“Hey man you OK? You look kinda pale, even more than usual”

Lance was looking at him with raised eyebrow, spoon dangling fom his hand. Now all the paladins were staring at him with concerned looks on their faces. He really needs to stop thinking about the stupid dream and stupid Lance.

“I’m fine.”

He sat at his spot across from Lance ad started eating the green goo. Keith was very aware of the stares landing on him but he keeps his attention on his plate, refusing to look anywhere else. Especially at Lance. Paladins returned back to the meal and their conversations glancing at him from time to time.

“You know I think I’m getting used to this good. It tastes good now.”  _You taste so good baby. Lance licked the top of his cock picking what missed his mouth._

Keith started choking on his goo, spoon clashing against the plate. Hunk was quickly by his side hitting him lighty on the back and Keith gave him a thumbs up when he cought his breath again.

“All good.”

His voice was strained and quiet. Pushing the plate away from him he got up leaving the room with confused looks watching him exit. Shiro was quick to follow him. And as usual he was at the taining deck, sword in his hand and level 10 robot coming at him. Shiro stood in silence watching him, the younger had his eyebrows knitted together and his hand were holding the sword so tightly that his knuckles turned white. 10 minutes later the robot dropped in defeat and Keith dropped his sword which echoed through the deck. Keith didnt notice him until he was standing in front of him, towering over him with arms crossed over his chest.

“What’s with you today? You know you can talk to me if there is something bothering you, right?”

Keith looked up at him, Shiro’s face was soft looking at him. He talked about everything with Shiro but he just couldn’t bring himself to tell him a about the dream he had. It was too embarrassing and had to been buried deep down.

“It’s nothing important I just have to deal with it on my own.”

Before Shiro got a chance to answer other paladins walked in the room, uniforms on their bodies. Allura rushed him to put his own on because it was team bonding time. Today’s lesson had do be done in pairs and he just had to be pair up with Lance. Shiro and Allura, Hunk and Piaget, Lance and he. Allura called three robots, one heading to each pair and it can only be beaten if they worked together. He wanted to be far from Lance so he could get his mind in order but when you’re suck on a ship/ castle you can’t avoid anyone. His mind was not in training anymore and that was showing on his attacks on the robot. Luckily others were busy with their own fight so only Lance saw his failures. And that, when he thought about it, maybe wasn’t better at all.

“Dammit Keith, do something! It’s hard on my own!” _Hard. Lance pushed him agaist the wall palming his growing erection making the shorter moan in pleasure. ‘More’ his voice was shaking and he gasped when Lance’s hand slipped under waistband of his jeans and underwear. The felling of skin against skin was so good and he needed more._

He was thrown across the room with Lance screaming after him. Keith groaned as his back hit the wall and knocked the air out of his chest. Lance tried running to him but robot started shooting at him and he ducked behind pile of metal, bullets bouncing around the deck. After Keith got his strength and air back he launched at the robot with full force stabbing him in his weak spot in the back and Lance move out of his hidding spot shooting until the robot finally collapsed. They were second to finish, Shiro and Allura leaning against the wall, sweat dropping from their faces. Hunk and Pidge ended shortly after and dropped on the floor, Pidge laying on Hunk’s stomach.

“We are never doing that again!”

Pidge yelled pointing to Allura across the room.

“Agreed.”

Our voices said in usion as Coran walked in the room.

“Looks like someone had quite a training today. Who’s up for little snack?”

Hunk was first on his feet dragging Pidge with him and soon Keith was alone with Lance. He was about move too when Lance grabbed his arm pulling him back. “Oh you’re not going anywhere.” He said pointing a finger at him.

“What do you want?”

It came out a lot harsher than he intended it to be but Lance didn’t seem to notice or just didn’t care. He moved closer to Keith lips pulled in thin like. He couldn't help himself as he stared at them, seeng them move but his mind didn’t hear the words and instead drifted back to his dream.

 

_"What if someone catches us?”_

_The were going to Keith’s room and he kept looking around to see if any of other paladins are watching them._

_“They won’t! They are off to their own stuff and most likely won’t come out for hours. Besides, it would be exciting to do it knowing someone might walk in on us,don't you think?”_

_Lace pulled him against the wall in the hallway, right in front Hunk’s room. They lips locked and Keith wanted more, needed more. He put his hand on back of Lance’s head pulling him closer. Their kiss became more rough their moans going through the halls. Keith lifted his hips and they grinded against each other._

_“I need you to touch me.”_

_Keith voice was quiet and he bit his lip when Lance licked his Adams apple. They need to go to the room immediately! Pushing Lance gently of himself he grabbed his wrist hurrying to his room. As soon as the doors closed he started removing his pants that were too restricting right now._

_“You what me that bad?”_

_Lance smirked as he watched him strip, buldge visible on him too._

_“Shut up and remove your damn clothes.”_

 

“Keith! Hello! Are you listening?!”

Lance was staring at him with irritated look on his face and Keith groaned. It happened again, he shouldn’t like Lance that way and there is no way that this blue eyed, gorgeous, tall, funny, inteligent (when he wants) man would ever look at him in that way.

“What the hell is wrong with you today?! You let the robot throw you around like you were a rag doll! You were just standing there frozen! What if you got badly injured?”

Keith wasn’t sure what exactly was Lance mad at him for right now. Was it because he didn’t fight properly or because he almost got himself killed. He ran his finger through his mullet, hair sweaty from the fight.

“I got distracted that's all. Can we now go eat?”

He tried to exit again but only to me pulled back again. Lance was strong when he wanted to be.

“No we can’t! Look, I don’t know what got into you but you better fix it before we need to form Voltron.”

Stupid feelings coming in a worst moments possible. The only way to deal with them is to tell it to person who caused it. He took a deep breath and just let it out,maybe not the right way but it was something.

“You are what gotten in me!”

“I...what?”

“I fucking like you! I had it a under control until this stupid dream happened and messed everything up!”

Lance was looking at him confused with eyebrows drawn together.

“I had a wet dream OK? I dreamt of you fucking me and now I can’t get it out of my head and it’s making me furious! All I can see is you kissing every inch of my body, going down on me and fucking me so hard that I can’t let out anything except loud moans. Do you know how hard it is to look at you,wating to feel your hands on me and then wanting to hit yourself for even thinking abut it because it’d never be more than a dream!”

Keith voice was echoing around the room and Lance stood frozen staring at him in shock. He was about to leave when Lance pulled him in for a kiss. It was passionate and full of hunger. When they pulled away Lance's pupils were wide and lips swollen. Keith dropped his helmet on the floor putting arms around Lance’s neck and brought him in for another kiss. His lips tasted even better than in his dream and Keith was getting intoxicated. He just wated more.

“You still wanna go eat or you want to make that dream real?” _Scream for me baby, let them hear._

“Your room or mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Feel free to leave a comment! :D


End file.
